Junior the Hero Writer interviews Highschool of the dead cast
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: Hi this is just me interviewing characters from other worlds and stuff more information is inside the story


Junior the Hero Writer Stuff

Junior the Hero Writer: hello my name is Junior, no not the Junior from my stories but the one that… Well writes the story since it's uh taking a little while to get most of my stories out what with the distractions and all so I decided to show you guys a little thing I did you see I've been interviewing characters form different worlds to see if they were qualified to be in my stories and the results of the "rejected" ones… Well s-see for yourself

*clip begins to role*

In an office with JTHW sitting in a chair the cast from Highschool of the Dead come out of a portal

Takashi: AH! What the!? Where are we!?

JTHW: hello there you must be Takashi Komuro

Takashi: who are you!?

JTHW: I am Junior the Hero Writer but you may call me Junior or Dana… Dana is my real name I'd just prefer people to call me Junior so I won't be confused by my father

Rei: but how did we get here?

JTHW: why Rei Miyamoto you just traveled into another world nothing special really

Saya: ha! Travel to different worlds? That's a load of bullsh*t! I guess you're as stupid as you seem

JTHW: and you must be: Saya Takagi and it says here on this piece of paper (pulls out a sheet of paper and reads) "Saya is the genius of the group"

Saya: well you've certainly-

JTHW: I'm not done yet "she is also known to bitch about every little thing" that is "actually" what it says on this piece of paper

Saya: you son of a-

JTWH: I will be answering your questions now

Kohto: um how do you know us?

JTWH: well mister "Kohto Hirano" in the world you are currently in now you are all part of a tv series known as "Highshcool of the Dead" which doesn't really make any sense considering the show has nothing much to do with high school I mean it starts off in a high school but then they forgot all about it

Saeko: but why are we here?

JTHW: I am merely interviewing you to see if you're good enough to be in my stories

Shizuka: um stories?

JTHW: yes now no more questions let's just get started uh Takashi Kumoro is that correct?

Takashi: um yeah

JTHW: well it says here that um "Takashi is the leader of the group" is that true?

Takashi: well in a way I guess

JTHW: and it also states here that you "take a lot of things seriously" are this also true?

Takashi: well I only do it to help my friends

JTHW: and that is a good answer thank you for that and now not to get personal but it says here that "Rei has promised to marry you in the future but then goes out with your now dead friend" is that also very true?

Takashi: I don't like to talk about actually

Rei: yes it's true but we were kids we didn't know any better

JTHW: that may be but you do realize that's practically cheating right? So you basically cheatied on Takashi far before you ever even went out so yeah good job that's what a true friend does

Rie: you-

JTHW: moving we now talk to Kohto now I understand that you're a man that knows your guns right?

Kohto: heheh yeah it's true

JTHW: and it always states that you have a crush on Saya

Saya: wait what?

Kohto: what!? How did-

JTHW: it was obvious from the start besides tv show remember? We can see everything

Rei: wait… "Everything?"

JTHW: yes everything

Shizuka: s-so y-you even see us when we're-

JTHW: naked? Yes indeed the sad thing is that they didn't even censor it not even on youtube

Saya: that's disgusted! What kind of creep would think of doing this!?

JTHW: believe I'm not into the whole "fan-service thing" either like this scene for example

A clip shows the girls in the bathroom grabbing each other's breasts and splashing each other with water then it soon ends leaving them jaw dropped and the boys bleeding out of their noses

Kohto * Takashi: *nose bleed*

JTHW: yeah you're all to blame for that

Saya: how are we to blame!?

JTHW: well for starters you should at least TRY to take normal baths like a normal person instead of going all horny and sh*t like sluts

Saya: (slaps JTHW right across the face)

JTHW: … Well congratulations you've failed you lose

Takashi: what? What are you talking about?

JTHW: well since you'd failed this interview you'll have to continue on your crappy life back at home

Saeko: what would have happened if we didn't?

JTHW: well you would have been sent off to the collided world and live in a big ass mansion with no zombies around in sight and with all the food you can eat

All except for Saya: (just looks at Saya pissed)

Saya: what?

JTHW: and now I bid thee far well

Takashi: no! No! Wait!

JTHW: good bye now (pushes a button causing the groups to get sucked into a portal) *sigh* and now we move on to (looks at a piece of paper)… Oh dear god no

End of part 1


End file.
